<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dissonance by CaptainKatie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236932">Dissonance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKatie/pseuds/CaptainKatie'>CaptainKatie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKatie/pseuds/CaptainKatie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the episode "Counterpoint" to make it much gayer!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/gifts">Mytha</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: Dissonance</p><p>Author: Captain Katie</p><p>Rating: NC-17 for language, homosexual content and other such things</p><p>Pairing: J/other female, J/7 subtext</p><p>Summary: a rewrite of Counterpoint dedicated to my friend Wibke *squishes*.</p><p>Disclaimer: Paramount owns anything relating to Star Trek, and the writers and actors/actresses own a few of the words. I own the angst and the smexxy time!</p><p>Feedback: Yes please!!! Katie_x@hotmail.com</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>“Captain Janeway, report to the Ready room.”</p><p>The silky feminine voice that was more coaxing as opposed to demanding sent a chill down Janeway’s spine. Despite how almost friendly the spoken words that had sounded over the speakers on the Bridge had been, Janeway knew it hadn’t been a suggestion and so she had no choice but to comply. She was composed, forcefully calm, as she stood from her command chair before straightening her shoulders and without giving so much as a look to any of her crew or the armed men guarding them she made her way to her ready room.</p><p>Janeway gritted her teeth and her body tensed upon seeing who was sitting, lounging really, behind her desk. Inspector Zenith, the commanding officer of the Devore Imperium inspection team currently ransacking Voyager and terrorizing its crew, seemed to almost be ignoring Janeway despite it having been her order that had forced the captain to her ready room in the first place. Janeway observed Zenith operating the desk’s console with narrowed slate grey eyes.</p><p>The Inspector was a petite woman sheathed in black leather which fit snuggly over her feminine curves. Inspector Zenith’s uniform had three thick, black leather straps extending from a small metal shield above her left breast that denoted her as a Command Inspector. The three belts went across Zenith’s torso and met at the rifle hoister between her shoulder blades. The neckline of the uniform formed a V that exposed Zenith’s neck and displayed a partial view of her collarbones. Her light blonde hair intermittently streaked with silver, was kept short, stopping right below the nape of her neck. In another life time and definitely under different circumstances Janeway would have considered the woman with elegant features, dark eyes and lovely crimson shaded lips, seated in her ready room chair as classically beautiful, attractive even. But in the here and now, Captain Janeway only saw an adversary, one who had complete dominion over her.</p><p>Janeway’s back went rigid when the Inspector turned towards her and grinned. There was something not quite nice about that smile.</p><p>“Captain, sit, relax, try to make yourself at home.” Zenith’s soft, low voice was deceptively warm, cordial even. “I hope you don’t mind, but I helped myself to a cup of tea. Would you like one? Oh no, that’s right, you prefer coffee. Black, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Black.” Janeway’s voice was low and sharp as she slowly seated herself in one of the grey chairs in front of her desk. She didn’t even look at Prax, Inspector Zenith’s second, even when he handed her a freshly replicated cup of coffee. No, her eyes were only for Zenith, she was the dangerous one. Janeway met the Inspector’s pointed gaze with an icy glare.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind my playing music throughout your ship, Captain, I find it… relaxing.” Zenith draped her arms over the rests of the chair as her lips curled up into a half smile that exposed a few pointed teeth. “These inspections can often be… stressful.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine why.” Janeway’s voice was flat, although a note of sarcasm was laced within her low tones. The Captain watched as Zenith made a dismissive motion with one leather gloved hand. Janeway felt and heard more than saw the armed men and Prax leave her ready room. Her eyes were riveted on the Inspector. She gritted her teeth and tried to appear as impassive as possible.</p><p>“I do enjoy this particular piece of music very much. Tchaikovsky?”</p><p>“Yes. It’s a waltz from Swan Lake.”</p><p>“A… ballet. I would very much like to observe a performance. I believe I read in your personal database that you’re a bit of a ballerina, are you not, Captain?”</p><p>“Not anymore.” Janeway’s face flushed and she felt annoyance mix with her unease. She thought she knew why the Inspector was engaging her in this seemingly idle conversation; the other woman wanted her to know how open Voyager’s databases, even personal ones, were to the Devore inspectors.</p><p>“A shame.” Zenith’s smile was small, almost wistful and her voice was just as light, but tinged with regret. “I think I would have liked to have watched you dance.”</p><p>Janeway stiffened in her seat as the Inspector’s dark gaze swept over her form. She tried not to show any discomfort but her sharp, icy tone of voice betrayed her unease. “Answer something for me, Inspector, are all of the inspections you perform so personal?”</p><p>Zenith came around from behind the desk to perch atop of it, very close to the Captain. The Inspector’s lips were pulled up into a smirk as she peered down at Janeway.</p><p>“Captain, I merely seek to understand you better. We don’t have to be adversaries.” Zenith’s leather gloved right hand came up quickly; nearly touching the Captain’s left cheek. “I believe we could become very good friends.”</p><p>The Inspector wouldn’t allow the cool leather of her gloved hand to make contact with the Captain’s skin, but only just. It wasn’t because she couldn’t, no Zenith was splendidly aware that she had complete control over the other woman. She had Voyager’s crew at her mercy and thus the Captain as well. She smiled a toothy grin that was more predatory than anything else. Zenith dropped her hand to the edge of the desk before she leaned back, relaxed in her own power.</p><p>“I need not remind you that you are a long way from your home. Having me as a friend would be an enormous benefit for you while you transverse the Devore Empire.” The Inspector’s gaze was laser sharp as she locked her dark eyes onto Janeway and definitely had an air of superiority, possessing a smirk to her lips. “Your cooperation with our inspections has been appreciated, Captain, however there is a point of concern I must discuss with you that would most definitely jeopardize our potential friendship.”</p><p>Janeway felt a chill go through her body, but she kept her discomfort out of her expression and her voice as best she could. “Oh, and what is that?”</p><p>“I have reviewed your crew manifest since Voyager’s last inspection. Commander Tuvok, Ensigns Vorik and Jurot, telepaths you failed to disclose to us upon our first… encounter.” The Inspector leaned forward, resting her hands on either side of Janeway upon the armrests as she invaded the Captain’s personal space. Zenith’s friendly demeanor was replaced with coldness and her voice took on a much more menacing tone. “Care to explain why you failed to divulge this information to me?”</p><p>Janeway’s eyes narrowed, she felt heat warm her body and her cheeks burned. Her agitation was made even clearer in the rough, low tone of her voice. “They’re dead. Vorik and Tuvok died on an away mission and Jurot was killed in a conflict with a species called the Hirogen.”</p><p>“Oh, well that’s fortunate then.”</p><p>“‘Fortunate’?” Of course Janeway knew the true whereabouts of her telepathic crewmembers, but she still bristled due to the cavalier attitude the other woman possessed. “They were members of my crew, Inspector, the loss of each one of them is still being felt. I don’t see anything ‘fortunate’ about their deaths.”</p><p>“Captain, I merely meant that if I was made aware that you were harboring telepaths, breaking the Devore Imperium’s cardinal protocol, I would be forced to arrest you, seize your ship and relocate your crew to a detention facility.” Zenith pulled away from the Captain to once again place her hands atop the ready room desk as she took on a more casual posture. Her voice wasn’t threatening, but there was an underlying note of warning in her low, soft tones. “I am told that’s a most unpleasant fate.”</p><p>“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Janeway’s tone was frosty, her glare implacable. It was a stare-off between the two women and Janeway would be damned if she was the one that blinked first. Prax reentering the ready room broke Zenith’s gaze.</p><p>“The inspection is complete.” He stood at stiff attention near the door with two armed men on either side of him. “We found no telepaths on board, however the ship deviated from prescribed flight vectors twice.”</p><p>Janeway shifted in her chair, her voice defensive as she pointed two fingers for emphasis. “Both of those occasions were to avoid ion storms.”</p><p>“Imperative thirty-two, codicil six twenty-six.” Prax sounded not unlike a computer manual. “All vehicles that diverge from their assigned course will be impounded, their crews put into custody.”</p><p>“Prax, I think it’s clear Captain Janeway didn’t mean to disregard protocol. I’ll forgive these violations.” Zenith’s dark eyes were back on Janeway. Her tone was icy and cautionary. “This time.”</p><p>“Inspector?” Prax’s utter disbelief and outrage were put to an abrupt end at the displeased expression Zenith was paying him. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Captain, a pleasure as always.” Zenith stood from the desk before she moved towards the door that slid open, activated by her presence. She turned back to give Janeway, who had gotten up from her chair to watch the Devore Inspector’s departure, one last look. “Until our next… encounter.”</p><p>After the doors slid closed behind the Devorens, Janeway released a sigh as her gaze went skyward and her hands went to her hips.</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 2</p><p>Captain Janeway let out a deep groan of satisfaction as she descended fully into her steaming hot bubble bath. The heat from the water worked on her tired body as she closed her eyes and attempted to block out all the troubles of the day, which began with the invasion of her ship and tête-à-tête with Inspector Zenith. The Voyager crew had been able to keep the group of telepathic refuges and their own trio of telepaths hidden from the Devore inspection team, but there had been problems with the angular confinement beam and imaging scanners that were quite concerning. To make matters worse, the Doctor had informed her that the constant transporter animation was causing cellular degradation. She just hoped the transport vessel that was supposed to take the refugees through a wormhole out of Devore territory would meet up with them sooner rather than later. It didn’t ease Janeway’s mind that they kept changing the coordinates of the rendezvous point. She knew it was dangerous for all of them, but something made her suspicious as to what all the course changes were about.</p><p>Despite her wish to relax and let her worries wash away, Janeway couldn’t stop questioning whether or not it had been too risky of a move to try to go through Devore space rather than take the long way around it. Granted, going around their territory would have added a good three years to their journey as opposed to cutting through, which would only take them a little over two months and if they could find the rather elusive wormhole, even less time. They just needed to play hide-and-seek with the Devore inspection team just awhile longer, which wasn’t going to be easy since the inspections had become more frequent in the last two weeks.</p><p>Janeway took a long, cleansing breath as she sank deeper into the fragrant, warm bathwater. Her eyes were closed and her body was enveloped with heat as she only half listened to the piano concerto playing lightly in her quarters. Just when she felt fully relaxed, all of her concerns pushed aside for the time being, the red alert klaxons blared causing her to start abruptly, soapy water sloshing over the rim of the tub.</p><p>“Captain to the bridge.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“It appears to be a one-man shuttle craft. No weapons or shields are engaged.”</p><p>Janeway nodded in acknowledgment of Tuvok’s report, but her eyes were only for the Devore vessel that was on an intercept course with Voyager.</p><p>“Captain, we’re receiving a hail.”</p><p>Janeway’s hands went to her hips and her stance became rigid as she spoke her order to Ensign Kim. “On screen.”</p><p>“Captain.”</p><p>“Inspector.” Janeway felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as her discomfort manifested as a lump in the pit of her stomach. She raised her chin and attempted to appear nonchalant regarding this impromptu meeting.</p><p>“I must speak with you, it is imperative that we do so immediately.”</p><p>Janeway wondered at the urgency in the other woman’s voice, which was also displayed on her features. She considered ignoring the Inspector’s entreaty, maybe even opening fire first since she suspected that this was a trap of some sort. As it usually did, her diplomacy won out.</p><p>“Standby, we’ll tractor your ship into our shuttle bay.” Janeway’s voice was deadly serious before she had Ensign Kim close the channel. “Oh, Inspector, I assure you the guards there to greet you will not hesitate in the least to shoot you if this is a trick. End transmission.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway adopted a casual posture with her hands clasped atop her ready room desk as she sat in her chair and tried not to fidget impatiently. She was extremely curious as to what had brought Inspector Zenith to Voyager on her own, out of uniform and with none of her usual warships in sight. Janeway was also dubious as to whether the motives of the other woman were benevolent. Finally, the doors parted to emit Inspector Zenith flanked by two security officers with phasers at the ready.</p><p>“Inspector.”</p><p>“Captain Janeway.”</p><p>Janeway scrutinized the other woman who appeared much less relaxed and superior than she had ever seen her. In fact, if Janeway didn’t know any better she would have thought the Inspector might even look a bit anxious, haggard even.</p><p>The Inspector was out of her customary black leather uniform; instead she was dressed in loose fitting clothing in earth tones. She wore a dark green cowl neck tunic cinched at the waist with a wide rust colored belt that sported a trio of straps. Zenith’s collarbones and one shoulder were laid bare due to the lowness of the neckline as were her finely boned hands since they were without her usual black leather gloves. Her sienna colored trousers fit over her curves snuggly down past her knees where they met a pair of burgundy leather boots. Her light blonde and silver streaked hair was a bit unkempt, which gave the Inspector a softer look just as much as the change of clothing did.</p><p>Large dark eyes found Janeway and the Captain hated to admit it, even to herself, that it was such an intense gaze that she had to look away and did shift uncomfortably in her chair.</p><p>“You’re dismissed, crewmen.” Janeway waited until the two guards departed from her ready room before her gaze fell upon Zenith once more. “Let’s make one thing perfectly clear, I won’t submit to another inspection.”</p><p>“I haven’t come here to search your ship, Captain.” Zenith’s tone was almost dismissive.</p><p>“Then why are you here, Inspector?”</p><p>“Please, call me Zenith. I’m no longer an Inspector.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Janeway smirked sardonically as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Her voice was cold and hard as steel without a hint of humor. “Did you receive a promotion or is today just not your day?”</p><p>“I’ve defected.” Zenith took a deep breath, her posture straightened as her pride warred with the practical part of herself. When she did speak again it was with her usual authority, but also hinted at a vulnerability right beneath the surface. “I require your assistance, Captain. I seek asylum.”</p><p>Janeway wasn’t exactly sure what she had expected from the other woman, but this certainly wasn’t it. She made an indignant sound before she stood from her chair, placed her hands atop her desk and leaned in close to Zenith. Her voice was low, icy and merciless. “You and your crew have spent the last four and a half weeks invading my ship and threatening my crew. And now you’re asking me to harbor a defector and risk the wellbeing of my people. Why would I ever agree to that?”</p><p>“Because I’m your only hope of getting out of Devore space alive, your ship and crew intact… as well as ensuring the safety of the telepaths you are currently smuggling.”</p><p>“As I’ve said before,” Janeway didn’t blink and her features gave away nothing as she lied. “I am not ‘smuggling’ anyone much less telepaths.”</p><p>“Captain, please,” Zenith didn’t exactly roll her eyes, but her tone indicated she was not fooled. “I am quite aware that you currently have twelve refugees aboard your ship. You rescued them from a cargo ship two weeks ago and have been hiding them using your transporter technology.”</p><p>Zenith placed her own hands atop the desk as she leaned in towards the Captain. Her dark eyes were wide and earnest, her voice certain. “I also know that if you stay on your current trajectory a squadron of Devore warships will intercept Voyager. Your vessel will be confiscated, you and your crew incarcerated or worse. Captain, I want those refuges to escape as well, and I can protect them and the crew of Voyager, but only if you give me safe passage out of Devore space. You are my only hope, Captain, and I am yours as well.”</p><p>Janeway tried to find the sincerity of what Zenith was telling her in the other woman’s voice and expression. She wasn’t sure why it made her so uncomfortable when she found it.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Janeway’s expression was purposefully neutral as she looked at the expansive image of a nebula being displayed on the view screen that took up one wall of the Astrometrics lab. It wasn’t so much the substantial purple hued nebula that caused the Captain to grit her teeth, but the three Devore warships that were waiting like snakes in the grass within it. They had been hidden from Voyager’s sensors until Zenith provided a means to get through their refractive shielding. That knowledge was of course useful, but it didn’t convince the Captain that Zenith’s desire to defect was genuine. She needed to know why the former Inspector had abandoned her title and position, but she decided to save that conversation for a later time.</p><p>“Three freighters smuggling telepaths have already been captured. Your vessel would have met a similar fate.”</p><p>“I’ll admit, you have given us some valuable information, but I’ll still need to confer with the Brenari before I even contemplate giving you asylum aboard my ship.” Janeway felt a headache coming on. She wasn’t sure how the group of telepaths would take this newcomer, but she had other things to worry about at the moment. She needed more from Zenith, she needed to be convinced that it wouldn’t be a more logical decision to drop the former Inspector off at the nearest habitable planet. “In the meantime, what else do you have for us?”</p><p>Zenith hesitated for only a moment, she didn’t appreciate being asked to give without getting anything in return, but she was in no position to argue. She handed a PADD to the Captain, who in turn handed it off to Tuvok. “I have compiled tactical data on the shield and weapons configurations of Devore vessels, patrol schedules and routes so that we might be able to avoid another inspection. I have taken a week long sabbatical, which will hopefully be enough time to find the wormhole on our own and get your ship and crew safely through it and out of Devore space… myself included.”</p><p>“That remains to be seen. For now, I’m keeping you in the Brig.” Janeway made a small gesture with her hand, which resulted immediately in two security guards flanking Zenith before they escorted her from Astrometrics.</p><p>“You do not believe her defection is genuine?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Seven.” Janeway crossed her arms as she looked up at the hidden Devore warships before her gaze was directed towards the other woman. “Let’s just say, I’m beginning to want to believe.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway moved swiftly through her ship towards the Brig. She had just met with the Brenari leader, Kir, who had been much less surprised by Zenith’s supposed defection than she had expected. He had even told her that there had been Devore sympathizers before. It was a shame the Inspector had been trained to be impervious to a mental scan, it would have made it a lot easier to know if she was telling the truth or not. She had decided that she would attempt to take the supposed former Inspector at her word and see what happened. Janeway didn’t like that uncertainty, but she didn’t have a lot of options. Besides, the biggest challenge might be just finding the elusive wormhole. At least they had a lead, a scientist named Torat who was apparently an expert on the subject. Now they just had to find him. Sometimes, Janeway wondered why she loathed the quiet days so much. She straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin before she entered the Brig.</p><p>“At ease crewman, you are dismissed.” Janeway didn’t watch Ayala’s departure; her steel grey gaze was focused solely on the Brig’s lone occupant. Zenith pacing stopped when she was alerted of Janeway’s presence. The Captain’s voice was not unkind, but nor was it filled with much sympathy. “Are you feeling a bit uneasy?”</p><p>“I don’t… appreciate my future being decided for me.” Zenith watched as the Captain of Voyager approached her cell before stopping quite close to the invisible force field keeping them separated. The former Inspector had to admit, if only to herself, that Captain Janeway was a formidable woman… also an attractive one. She had thought so the moment she had first intercepted the Starfleet vessel.</p><p>Captain Janeway possessed an elegant beauty; her features a combination of soft curves and strong lines. The red and black uniform hinted at the body beneath that was both fit and feminine. Zenith considered that the other woman might be even more attractive to her if the Captain wasn’t looking at her with suspicion and underlying disdain.</p><p>“No, I don’t imagine you do.” Janeway had one hand on her waist as she placed the other on the bulkhead near the cell. She leaned in a bit closer, appearing relaxed, but her eyes were focused intensely on Zenith. The Captain was still distrustful of the other woman, but she was also intrigued. “So explain something to me; before this evening you were part of an organization that has been responsible for the persecution and incarceration of thousands of innocent people for decades and now you suddenly decide to defect?”</p><p>“Captain, I assure you this is not an impulsive move on my part.” Zenith was careful not to get too close to the force field, but she did want to be near the Captain so that the other woman might see how earnest she was and how honest her words. “I have wanted to escape the Devore Imperium for years; there just hasn’t been a viable opportunity… until Voyager.”</p><p>Janeway’s eyes narrowed, her suspicion causing her voice to come out as a low, dangerous rumble. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Do you truly think I should have asked the Brenari for help?” Zenith smirked at the absurdity of such a notion. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her right shoulder against the bulkhead. Her stance was visibly more relaxed and her voice was almost teasing. “They would have jettisoned me out into space.”</p><p>“That’s still a possibility.” Even though Janeway knew her threat was false, she sounded and appeared quite serious.</p><p>“Come now, Captain, I know you.” Zenith ignored Janeway’s sound of disbelief in response to her comment as she pressed on. She possessed a slight smirk and her tone was haughty as she spoke with utmost certainty. “I’ve been studying you for weeks. I’ve gone through Voyager’s databases and am quite aware of how you and your crew ended up stranded several thousand light years from your worlds. Unless, of course, your charity and compassion has run out.”</p><p>“Let’s just say, I’m not about to grant asylum to the person who has been responsible for turning my ship upside down and threatening my crew.” Janeway’s sharp gaze was unwavering as she focused all of her attention on the other woman. Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized Zenith for any hint of insincerity. She saw none and again she felt less than comfortable with that fact. “What you are asking, is for me to see you as someone different than the Inspector, and I’m not sure that I’m prepared to do that.”</p><p>“So, you are refusing me?” Zenith expression was no longer knowing or smug, but crestfallen and concerned.</p><p>“That’s not what I said.” In truth the Captain would have preferred it if she could just keep Zenith in the Brig until after they made it out of Devore territory, unfortunately the fact was she needed the former Inspector despite her wariness of the other woman. “In exchange for your assistance in getting Voyager through the wormhole, I’ll provide you with safe passage. You won’t be in the Brig for the duration, you’ll have your own quarters but you’ll be under constant guard and you’ll have very limited access to ship’s systems. Is that understood?”</p><p>“A reasonable compromise, Captain, and I agree to it.” Zenith seemed to get some of her confidence back. She smiled a small, crooked grin as she leaned forward a bit more towards the Captain, her voice filled with wry humor. “Furthermore, I am actually fairly accustomed to armed guard. I find it gives one a sense of protection.”</p><p>“Except they are under my command.” Janeway moved away from the cell to the control station. With one key stroke upon the flat surface a prompt was sent to Ayala’s combadge to reenter the Brig. He wasn’t alone, two more security guards entered after him. “You can think of them as reminders that I give the orders onboard this ship.”</p><p>“Captain Janeway, I assure you reminders of your authority over me are unnecessary.”</p><p>There was something in the tone of Zenith’s voice and the way she looked her up and down that forced Janeway to avert her gaze before she moved away from the cell and towards the exit. The Captain stopped just outside the door’s sensor range before she nodded her head once, an unspoken order to Ayala to lower the force field to the cell Zenith inhabited. Janeway took a cleansing breath before she turned back towards the former Inspector.</p><p>“Follow me. We have a lot of work to do.”</p><p>“I am at your command, Captain.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>“I don’t think your Borg likes me very much.”</p><p>“Oh? I can’t imagine why.” Janeway almost rolled her eyes, her tone dripped with sarcasm as she tried to work a kink out of her neck. A crack preceded her soft moan of relief. What she really needed was a nice soak in her bathtub.</p><p>Seven had been the last of the senior staff to leave the Briefing room, albeit grudgingly under the Captain’s order to go regenerate. Zenith, the senior officers, and Janeway had just spent the better part of the last nine hours trying to figure out how to find one blasted wormhole. The Voyager crew had picked up the supposed expert on said interspatial flexure that very morning, but despite what the Brenari had heard Torat had turned out to be of little assistance. The only useful bit of information he had relayed was to tell them that the aperture of this particular wormhole was unfixed, which didn’t solve the problem as to how to find it for themselves. He had provided them with a handful of locations that the intermittent cyclical vortex had appeared and when, but again it wasn’t very helpful. Janeway was becoming frustrated at their lack of progress and the fact that two days had already passed since Zenith had come onboard as a defector and they were no closer to finding their escape out of Devore space.</p><p>“Apparently she is immune to my charm, rare as that is.” Zenith smirked, her voice sarcastic, as she lifted a mug filled with tea to her lips. Despite her own irritation at their inability to find a rather elusive wormhole, the Devore woman had a sparkle of mirth in her dark brown eyes as she observed the Captain stretching her arms towards the ceiling. There was also a hint of something else in her gaze.</p><p>Captain Janeway had removed her uniform jacket hours ago and Zenith appreciated the way the grey turtleneck clung to her form. She could feel the heat of her attraction for the other woman warming her and she shifted in her chair, but her eyes never left Janeway even as the Captain realized she was being watched and grey blue eyes filled with apprehension and perhaps bashfulness found Zenith before averting quickly to look at the PADD in her hand.</p><p>Zenith was well aware that Janeway didn’t fully trust her. She still had armed guards following her everywhere and she assumed her whereabouts were closely monitored. There was no uneasiness felt regarding her situation, Zenith fully understood the Captain’s way of thinking. At least when it came to shipboard protocol, she had no idea what Janeway actually thought of her. She tried not to wonder, even told herself she didn’t care, but the truth was she did.</p><p>Captain Janeway was beginning to look at her without disdain or suspicion in her eyes, instead Zenith saw something akin to curiosity, at times maybe even interest, but it was short lived and Janeway was very good at concealing her emotions. The command mask was in place most of the time, but Zenith did wonder what lay past the captain’s title. Who was the woman?</p><p>“Seven does have rather discerning tastes.” Janeway’s voice was lightly teasing and a small smile played upon her lips as she attempted to find something useful in the information Torat had given them. She sighed softly when she still found nothing helpful in their pursuit of the wormhole’s next appearance.</p><p>The Captain could still feel Zenith’s eyes upon her, she tried not to show her disquiet but she felt her attempts falter as a warmth spread throughout her body and her cheeks possessed a light blush. She was uneasy because a part of her enjoyed the attention she was being paid.</p><p>Janeway still remained quite cautious when it came to the former Inspector, although a part of her was beginning to contemplate the notion that Zenith wasn’t perpetrating a ruse. That she was really defecting and was sincere in her efforts to get the Voyager crew and the telepaths they were smuggling safely out of Devore territory.</p><p>It had been apparent to Janeway from their exchange with Torat that Zenith was no slouch when it came to astrophysics. She had enough knowledge to malign the man enough for his pride to finally kick in and for him to admit that he was the resident expert on the interspatial flexure they sought.</p><p>“I have no doubt that she does.” Zenith didn’t particularly want to talk about the woman who had just departed from the Briefing room with a look of concern and reluctance, nor did she wish to continue staring at star charts and probability equations. Her voice shifted from sarcastic to irritable as she stood from her chair rather abruptly. “We are getting nothing accomplished here.”</p><p>Janeway nodded her head in agreement as she too stood. “I suppose we have been at it for most of the day now. Perhaps we should turn in, start fresh in the morning.”</p><p>“Captain, you misunderstand me. I was not giving up on the problem, merely suggesting a different setting.” Zenith’s low, soft voice was gentle and her smile inviting as she moved around the table until she stood quite close to the Captain, invading her personal space. Her low, soft voice was warm and enticing. “When I am faced with a problem I am having difficulty solving I tend to engage in strenuous activities. I find it assists in clearing one’s mind.”</p><p>Janeway forced herself not to take a step back, Zenith was so close that she could feel the other woman’s warmth; her subtle but exotic scent invaded her senses. When she did speak her voice was rougher than she would have liked, but she agreed with Zenith’s suggestion and smiled knowingly.</p><p>“I believe I have the perfect thing to do just that.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Zenith released a low grunt when her body impacted with Janeway’s and they both fell to the ground. She could feel the Captain’s body heat through the thin red sleeveless tunic the other woman wore even as Janeway rolled them so that she was on top. Zenith barely had enough of her senses intact after being in such close proximity to the alluring captain of Voyager that she barely fired her holographic phaser in time. The Velocity disc had been within a few inches of her before the ruby red phaser fire deflected it and caused it to careen towards Janeway.</p><p>The Captain for her part still hadn’t made it to her feet but she twisted her body just fast enough to fire her own holographically created phaser. The disk changed direction and its lit rim turned from red to blue as it was propelled towards Zenith, who couldn’t help but flinch despite the contact with the disk being painless.</p><p>“Full impact. Final round to Janeway. Winner Janeway.”</p><p>Janeway almost laughed aloud at the look of annoyance and disbelief upon Zenith’s features as the former inspector got to her feet and glared at the Captain. It was a look Janeway had seen often from another opponent who thought having physical advantages over her meant she would be easily defeated. The Captain had been made aware that the Devore woman was stronger than her early on in their game and swifter as well, but Janeway had experience and cunning on her side. Also, she was not above making Velocity a contact sport. Janeway knew she would be bruised in the morning, but her undefeated streak would still remain. She smirked smugly as she graciously grasped the hand that Zenith offered to assist the Captain to her feet.</p><p>“You are a most aggravating opponent, Captain.” Zenith’s frustration caused her to yank Janeway up to her feet a bit more aggressively than was necessary. Despite the two women being roughly the same size, Zenith could detect quite easily that humans were not as physically strong as the Devore. That fact caused a delightful tingle to go down her spine. Another, more powerful feeling shot through her body when the Captain collided with her. It was only Zenith’s deceptive strength that kept them both upright. Her strong sure hands on the Captain’s lower back and forearm held Janeway steady and close to her.</p><p>“I’ve—I have heard that about me… before.” Janeway cursed herself for how uneven, deep and husky her voice sounded to her. Blood thumped loudly in her ears and she could feel the fiery feeling of lust coursing through her body. The woman holding her tight against her body was intelligent, possessed a sharp wit and was quite striking, but Janeway also knew Zenith could very well be a wolf in sheep’s clothing. She couldn’t trust the former Inspector, she was well aware of this, but at the moment she was close to pushing aside her suspicions and instead just succumbing to their mutual attraction. Her sense of duty won out. She extracted herself from Zenith’s hold and moved away from her as quickly as she could without actually running.</p><p>Zenith observed Janeway with unhidden appreciation as the Captain brushed a small white towel across her neck and upper chest. Her dark gaze took in how the red sleeveless tunic hugged Janeway’s curves quite nicely while still being modest. Zenith bit her lower lip, she wanted this woman, the desire she felt for Captain Janeway was becoming almost painful.</p><p>She detected more than a hint of interest from the Captain as well, but any time their feelings for one another could be realized Janeway pulled away as she had just now when their bodies had collided. That hadn’t been the first time they had made contact with one another during their Velocity match. Frequently they had run into one another, even fallen to the floor together in a tumble of limbs when a bout was especially fierce. Zenith had felt the weight of Janeway’s body, her curves, and the scent of her tantalizing opponent had enveloped her at many points during their game. Each time she had had the Captain so close, Zenith couldn’t help but to imagine what it would be like to have the fiery woman pressed against her body in a different way.</p><p>“Inspector?”</p><p>Zenith was shaken out of her reverie and realized with a bit of embarrassment that Janeway must have been speaking to her and she had been too lost in her own thoughts to have noticed. She was not a woman who blushed, so instead she merely forced a reserved smile to her lips and her voice had its usual commanding air to it.</p><p>“Zenith, please, Captain. I no longer have a title.” Zenith’s lopsided grin exposed a few teeth that made it a bit feral and her eyes possessed a hungry look as she walked, sauntered really, to where Janeway was standing.</p><p>The Captain studiously ignored how her body was reacting to Zenith and the naked desire the other woman’s expression displayed. Instead, she handed the former inspector a clean towel and a water bottle. She took a drink from her own canister as she forced her voice to be even and innocuous.</p><p>“Yes, well, I was just saying that you are a natural at Velocity. I’m very impressed.”</p><p>Zenith made a little noise of skepticism, her eyes were sparkling with good humor and her voice was light. “I lost eight out of the ten matches, Captain.”</p><p>“Not for lack of trying. There is something you should know about me…” Janeway smiled brightly, her tone lowered and quieted as if she were telling Zenith a great secret. “I rarely lose.”</p><p>Zenith released a bark of laughter; her grin was bright as she nodded her head in agreement. “Somehow that does not come as a surprise to me, Captain Janeway. I will fully admit, I assumed my superior strength and speed would be enough to defeat you. I am the one who is impressed.”</p><p>Janeway couldn’t help but smile grandly, her expression slightly conceited. Her grin vanished when Zenith suddenly drew closer, stopping well within her personal space once again. It was becoming a constant occurrence, which was beginning to disquiet the Captain due to her own body’s strong reaction to Zenith’s nearness. Almost against her will, Janeway’s gaze moved across Zenith’s form. The grey blue tank top style one piece Velocity suit Zenith wore clung to her slim and feminine form, her well toned arms glistened under the Holodeck lights from the sheen of sweat her exertions had caused. When Janeway made eye contact once more with Zenith she felt her face flush from both desire and embarrassment. She had been caught in her perusal, but if the knowing grin and the amorous look upon Zenith’s features were any indication she didn’t mind Janeway so obviously checking her out.</p><p>“Well, it’s getting late—”</p><p>“Come to my quarters, Captain.” The former Inspector’s chin tipped up in an imperious fashion and her voice was just as authoritative. She possessed a half smirk to her lips as she treated Janeway to the same once over she had just received before her dark, predatory gaze met the Captain’s eyes. “My mind has been adequately cleared by our Velocity game. I am eager for us to continue our attempts to decipher this… wormhole dilemma of ours. Perhaps share a meal after such a fierce competition.”</p><p>“That isn’t possible.” Janeway tried to keep her voice light, but failed and instead it came out guttural. “I’ve had your replicator taken offline.”</p><p>“A wise precaution, I suppose.” Zenith’s look was no longer as haughty. She actually looked offended that the Captain would think she would replicate something dangerous, like a weapon.</p><p>“We could always just retire to my quarters.” The flippantly said invitation was out before Janeway could truly realize how dangerous this situation could be, not so much for her safety but for her self-control.</p><p>“Perfect.” Zenith’s playful mood came back instantly, she grinned brightly before she strolled to the Holodeck’s exit turning back only once she was halfway out the door for fear Janeway would change her mind. “I shall meet you at your quarters after I’ve made use of the sonic shower, as long as that hasn’t been disabled as well. If that is the case I will just have to use yours, I suppose.”</p><p>The Captain seemed rooted to the spot, her expression contrite as she turned to watch Zenith’s departure. It was only after the large double doors slid shut that Janeway managed to speak again. “Damn.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Damn.</p><p>Captain Janeway felt oddly dressed in her freshly replicated uniform compared to the picture of class and elegance Zenith exhibited. Her silver streaked blonde hair was wavy and framed Zenith’s features softly. She wore a plum colored, silk, wrap around blouse which exposed a great deal of her upper chest to Janeway’s rather apprehensive gaze. Zenith’s top was tucked snuggly into her dark green, leather, pencil skirt that stopped right above her stocking-covered knees. A generous slit in the fabric of the left side of the skirt provided Zenith with mobility. Her leather boots had six inch heels and gave her a few inches over Janeway.</p><p>“Good evening again, Captain.” Zenith smiled grandly, a knowing look ill-concealed on her features as she leaned in the doorway. Her dark eyes roamed over Janeway’s form. She wasn’t surprised to see the Captain in full uniform, although she would have preferred it if Janeway would have let her guard down a bit.</p><p>“Yes, good evening.” Janeway was well aware that it would be in her best interest if she not let Zenith into her quarters, but instead she moved to the side and gestured for the other woman to enter. She gave the two armed security officers an unspoken command to wait outside before she moved further into her quarters and the doors slid shut.</p><p>Zenith took in the well-lit quarters with avid interest. The main area told her no more than she already knew of the Captain. The dining area and the living room were both utilitarian and cold with touches of femininity and warmth, much like Captain Janeway herself. It was the hidden areas that Zenith was much more interested in. She shook off that thought as she smiled cordially when Janeway invited her to have a seat at the dining room table decorated sparsely with a single clear, glass vase containing long-stemmed flowers and a spread of recently prepared foods.</p><p>“It smells wonderful.”</p><p>“Well, it took a few tries and a long conversation with my replicator, but I’m reasonably certain it’s edible.” Janeway’s voice was teasing as was her small smile. She would remain professional, diplomatic but detached. She did not care that Zenith had a cute little mole above her right breast that could be seen quite clearly due to the low collar of her shirt. No, of course she didn’t care - or at least that was what she kept telling herself. Janeway poured her guest a glass of white wine and one for herself as well before she took her seat directly across from Zenith.</p><p>“What shall we raise our glasses to this evening, Captain?” Zenith displayed her little feral half smirk as she appreciated the way Janeway’s beautiful hands and long fingers were fiddling with the stem of the wine glass.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, I suppose we did discover forty-seven different ways of how not to locate an intermittent cyclical vortex.” Janeway nearly groaned, her voice was derisive and her frustration showed on her features as a frown and a crease formed along her brow all of which Zenith found utterly charming.</p><p>Zenith, too, was frustrated, but she wouldn’t let that damage her good mood. So instead she lifted her glass and beamed at the Captain, her tone jovial. “To our continued good health then.”</p><p>Janeway snorted softly, but had to smile in return as she too lifted her glass. “To our good health. That being said, a word of warning, you might want to stay away from the pot roast.”</p><p>Zenith looked towards the dish Janeway had pointed out. She couldn’t help but grimace at the sight of the charred piece of meat. “Yes, it appears to be… smoking.”</p><p>“Never mind that. Here, try the vegetable biryani.” Janeway didn’t wait for the other woman to respond in agreement before she scooped a few generous portions of the dish onto Zenith’s plate.</p><p>Zenith took a tentative bite; her lips formed a slow smile as she tasted the various exotic flavors of Janeway’s offered culinary effort. “Delicious.”</p><p>The rest of their meal was shared in companionable silence. Their joined exertions on the Holodeck had given them considerable appetites that they sated quickly with plates filled with various dishes, spending the meal in almost silence. It felt odd to Janeway how easy it was for her to forget Zenith was the same Inspector who had spent weeks aggressively searching her ship for telepaths and menacing her crew.</p><p>Perhaps it was this unexpected ease between them that led Janeway to forgo her usual after dinner cup of coffee in favor of something stronger. “Whiskey, neat, two tumblers.”</p><p>Janeway turned away from the replicator with two glasses filled with amber liquid and clinking ice cubes in her hands and a small smile upon her lips. She cocked her head to one side indicating that she wished to share their after dinner drink on the long couch beneath the three viewports of her living area.</p><p>Zenith complied readily, only stopping to stand in front of the three windows to admire the colorful astronomical phenomenon occurring outside Voyager. She had a rather wistful expression as she looked upon the swirling violet and blue lights.</p><p>Janeway appreciated the way the lights reflected off of the planes of Zenith’s face before she turned on the couch to also observe what lay outside her ship as they passed through this portion of space.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“They’re called the Kolyan Kolyar, meaning ‘infinite spirals’. When I was young, I would look up at these lights and dream of being in space. To think I might never look upon them again, I find it... unsettling.” Zenith shook herself out of her own despondency before she smiled softly and joined Janeway on the couch.</p><p>Janeway handed the former Inspector the glass of whiskey, she thought perhaps the other woman needed it. She watched with unhidden amusement when Zenith gasped aloud after taking a hearty drink. For her part, Janeway sipped her drink slowly. It was strong and burned on its way down her throat. Janeway smiled: the heat felt good.</p><p>“Are you having second thoughts?”</p><p>“No, no, not at all. Merely musing on what I am about to leave behind. I’m a traitor, Captain, a refugee and a feared one at that. The Brenari are not going to forgive my sins easily. I will be shunned and reviled for what I used to be. What I am doing is right, I know this, but that doesn’t mean I am unaffected by my own forced exile from my home.”</p><p>“Then why do it? After all your years as an Inspector, why defect now?”</p><p>“I’m not a monster, Captain, I am not unaffected by what I’ve done.” Zenith looked at the contents of her glass as opposed to looking at Janeway. It was perhaps the first time she wasn’t able to make eye contact with the Captain. Zenith’s voice was low, thick with emotion and as sincere as it had ever been. “A few months ago we intercepted a garbage scow harboring a family of Brenari refugees. They had been stashed away in one of the holding containers. There was a young girl, a child of perhaps six years of age. She had been confined in that tank for several days, barely enough air in those cramped quarters. When I removed her from the container she… she said ‘thank you’. I detained her and her family as I would any other telepath, but afterwards I could not remove that little girl and her gratitude from my mind. I had had enough, I knew I needed to escape. Then Voyager appeared and I saw my opportunity. You, you are my salvation, Captain.”</p><p>No tears fell from Zenith’s dark eyes, but Janeway could tell that it was only due to a strong will that they did not escape. Her chest constricted and she couldn’t help but be moved by the grief and sincerity displayed in Zenith’s broken tones. The Captain placed one hand upon Zenith’s and tears of sympathy shone in Janeway’s dark grey blue eyes as she spoke soft words to the distressed woman.</p><p>“And you might just be ours, Zenith.”</p><p>Zenith head lifted and she looked upon Janeway’s sympathetic features and saw something else as well, unspoken and yet mutually acknowledged. She saw desire. She felt her body warm and every sensation felt seemed magnified. She deposited her glass uncaringly upon the low set table in front of them before she took Janeway’s glass and placed it next to her own.</p><p>Janeway never lost eye contact with Zenith even when she gasped aloud at the cold sensation of the other woman’s hand upon her cheek. Her eyes did finally close, seemingly of their own accord, when Zenith’s lips pressed against her own. It was a tentative kiss, an invitation and a request. The Captain hesitated at first. She thought of her duty, her responsibilities to her crew and the telepaths, she also considered the overwhelming fact that this woman could not be trusted entirely. This contemplation was brought to a halt the moment Zenith moaned, it was a growl from deep within and it released something in the Captain.</p><p>Zenith was on her back before she even knew Janeway had finally succumbed to their mutual desire. She didn’t mind the position in the least as she felt the warmth and weight of Janeway’s body against her own. The kiss that started off as almost chaste had become a clash of lips and tongue and teeth as they devoured each other’s groans of lust and pleasure.</p><p>Janeway forced Zenith’s legs to bend and fall open so she could place herself between them. She brushed her hands across the exposed skin of Zenith’s throat and upper chest before her hands moved lower.</p><p>Zenith moaned loudly and her body arched as Janeway’s aggressive touch was focused solely on her breasts as the Captain began nibbling along the groaning woman’s jaw line. Her blouse was thin so she could easily feel the warmth from Janeway’s hand upon her and her nipples hardened under the pressure. Her body felt boiling hot from the immense arousal coursing through her. Her fingers tangled in Janeway’s silky auburn hair as the Captain moved down her body stopping to nibble and suck along the pulse points of her throat and then lower to nip at the skin covering her collarbones. Zenith’s breathing was labored and she was making soft keening sounds as Janeway’s hands moved from her breasts to her thighs.</p><p>Janeway continued alternating between nipping, suckling and licking Zenith’s collarbones as her hands moved slowly along the writhing woman’s thighs. The Captain smiled against skin as her palms felt where the top of Zenith’s stockings met her flesh.</p><p>“Oh, Captain.”</p><p>Janeway stopped her actions abruptly, her head shooting up and her face a mixture of lust and embarrassment. She removed herself from Zenith quickly as she stumbled to her feet. Her chest was heaving and her face was flushed, her wide eyes were looking anywhere but at Zenith.</p><p>“What is it?” It took a moment or two for Zenith to compose herself. She sat upright and straightened out her blouse and skirt uncaringly as her dark gaze, which was filled with confusion, arousal and worry locked onto Janeway. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I can’t believe I let this get so far.” Janeway crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes on the bemused woman who had stood and was now approaching her. She took a few steps back, not entirely sure she could trust herself not to succumb to her desire for Zenith as she just had. “It’s late. I think it would be best if you left now.”</p><p>“Captain, we—”</p><p>“I insist.” Janeway turned away, heading to the door. It opened upon her presence and the two security guards went to attention immediately. “Good evening, Inspector.”</p><p>“It’s Zenith.”</p><p>Janeway’s forced mask of composure fell the moment the doors slid close behind Zenith and the security guards. Zenith had possessed such a look of betrayal that she had barely been able to watch the other woman as she stormed out of her quarters. Janeway couldn’t blame her for her anger, but it wasn’t feasible for them to pursue a more personal relationship. Surely the former Inspector would soon realize that. Janeway was the Captain; she couldn’t allow herself the luxury of a relationship especially with such a mysterious and perhaps insidious woman.</p><p>Captain Janeway moved over to the coffee table to retrieve her glass. She downed the rest of its contents quickly, which burned her throat. She felt the pain, accepted it. Janeway tried to think of anything else besides the woman that she had just forced out of her quarters. She could still taste Zenith’s skin, smell her fragrance upon her, she recalled perfectly the soft sounds Zenith had made under her touch, the gasps and heavy breaths. The undeniable fact was that Janeway, despite her resistance and her oath to duty, still wanted the other woman, desired her, and her body was still very much aroused.</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Zenith swore loudly as she tore her blouse from her body and tossed it carelessly on the floor of the bedroom. She stomped one foot on top of the bed as she hastily removed her thigh high stocking, first one and then the other. She tossed them towards her discarded blouse and skirt that she had removed upon entering the room. The black lace undergarments she had put on especially for the Captain were the last things removed before she made her way to the ensuite.</p><p>She switched the shower setting from sonic to hydro, set the temperature low and stepped in without hesitation as cold water streamed from the ceiling mounted shower head. Her body cooled down instantly, which cut through the heady arousal she had felt. Now she was just damned frustrated and disappointed. She had thought, assumed almost, that tonight would be the night that the mutual attraction between Janeway and herself would be acted upon.</p><p>Zenith groaned as she remembered how aggressive Janeway had been, how hungry she had seemed. Her touch had not been gentle and Zenith knew there would be some bruises on her body from Janeway’s ministrations. She welcomed them. Zenith felt her body warm again with arousal at the thought of Janeway’s lips upon hers, her hands on her body. She turned the water down to an almost unbearably low temperature. She didn’t last long before she turned the shower off and stepped out into the welcome warmth of the ensuite. She grabbed a nearby towel and dried off before she wrapped it around her slim form and reentered the bedroom.</p><p>She pulled on her favorite green silk nightgown over her body; the soft material brushing against her skin caused her nipples to harden. Even with the cold shower she had just subjected herself to, she was still feeling the effects from her time with Janeway. She desired her and her body now craved her touch. An annoying chirping sound caused her brow to crease and brought her out of her thoughts of Janeway naked and writhing beneath her.</p><p>It took Zenith a moment to realize the noise interrupting her musings was the door chime. There was only one person whom Zenith figured would come pay her a visit. She felt a rush of heat course through her as she moved through the guest quarters quickly to answer the door.</p><p>“Captain Janeway.”</p><p>Janeway took in Zenith’s appearance, her expression both hopeful and annoyed, and the thin green nightgown she wore clung to her chest but then fell loosely around her, ending beneath her knees. The low V-neck collar exposed a great expanse of skin, her upper chest and parts of her shoulders were naked. Her desire-laden gaze went to Zenith’s cleavage and the small mole she wanted to kiss and lick. When the Captain did speak her voice was throaty and soft.</p><p>“May I come in?”</p><p>“It is your ship.” Zenith lifted her chin, her annoyance and wounded pride made her tone icy. “Are you here to discuss the wormhole? Or perhaps to talk to me about keeping what happened in your quarters a secret?”</p><p>“Actually,” Janeway smiled, a little half smirk, as she entered the low lit quarters allowing the doors to close out the rest of the ship. She placed her shaking but sure hands upon Zenith’s shoulders, touching both flesh and silk. “I think we’ve talked enough for one evening. Don’t you?”</p><p>Zenith would have perhaps had a sarcastic reply or perhaps a question to speak, but anything she would have said was prevented by Janeway’s lips upon her own as she was shoved unceremoniously against the wall next to the closed door. She was trapped between the hard bulkhead and the soft curves and warmth of the woman presently biting her bottom lip.</p><p>Janeway grinned carnally, her dark blue gaze locked onto Zenith’s enraptured features before she moved, grazing her moist lips against the smooth skin of Zenith’s neck before she began nibbling her way down to her exposed collarbones. More of Zenith’s pale flesh was suddenly revealed when Janeway abruptly pulled the already low neckline of the green nightgown even farther down.</p><p>Zenith’s fingers tangled in Janeway’s hair as she moaned, her head turning from side to side and her chin was tilted upward. “Captain…”</p><p>As it had before, Janeway’s head shot up, but this time she grinned, the command she uttered came out deep and gravelly. “Call me Kathryn. When I’m touching you like this… call me Kathryn.”</p><p>“Kathryn.” Zenith said the name on a breath, her attention solely on the places where Janeway’s hands and mouth were touching her. “Oh, yes!”</p><p>Janeway used her tongue to soothe the nipple she had just bitten. She began alternating between licking and nibbling while her hands were busy lifting up the hem of Zenith’s nightgown. Janeway held one hand to the other woman’s lower back to help keep her upright while the other began moving up Zenith’s inner thigh. She groaned deep within her throat when her fingers met warm liquid upon smooth flesh.</p><p>“You—you’ve teased me… quite enough… already.” Zenith gasped aloud and her dark eyes widened when she felt the tip of Janeway’s finger running along the sensitive flesh between her legs, never entering, merely brushing lightly over the skin. It was becoming frustrating despite how arousing it was. “Go… inside.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, I sort of like teasing you.” Janeway had lifted her head in order to make eye contact with Zenith before she smiled brightly, a toothy grin as she continued slowly moving her finger along Zenith’s sex, but never once yielding to the other woman’s plea. Zenith’s skin was made slick from her ever growing desire and Janeway appreciated the sounds of Zenith’s moans and labored breathing. “I think you might like it too.”</p><p>That voice, that low husky voice, Zenith knew she had never heard anyone sound sexier in her life and if she wasn’t in such a heavy haze of arousal she might have told Janeway that instead she merely arched her back and clutched Janeway’s shoulders tightly. This light touch across her skin was becoming almost torture for she wanted more, needed more.</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>That one word caused Janeway to finally relent, but only a little. She slowly slid a single finger into Zenith, which caused a soft cry to be released. Janeway watched Zenith’s expression very closely as she gently removed her finger. The look of frustration that move caused elicited a smug smirk to form on Janeway’s lips. She increased her hold on Zenith before she swiftly plunged two fingers into the very aroused woman. A scream of relief and pleasure ripped from Zenith’s throat, but it was cut short by Janeway’s searing, almost bruising kiss.</p><p>Janeway bit Zenith’s bottom lip before she ended the kiss and her mouth moved to Zenith’s ear, nipping at the lobe between words said softly, as if they were secrets. “I love how you feel. So soft, warm. Wet.”</p><p>Zenith barely registered what Janeway was whispering in her ear, her mind was a fog of heady desire and pleasure. She clutched Janeway to her, the rough material of the Captain’s uniform rubbed against her sensitive skin, her nipples hardened as the contact increased with each trust of Janeway’s fingers within her. Her breath left her in a rush as she was slammed into the wall when Janeway inserted another finger and began aggressively pumping her fingers. Zenith felt something hot and intense build within her body as she held Janeway to her and bucked against her hand. When Zenith came her pleasure was voiced as a strangled cry.</p><p>Janeway gently removed her fingers from where they were nestled between Zenith’s quivering thighs. She held the shaking woman in her arms, not saying anything and instead allowing time for Zenith to recover. It didn’t take long and before the Captain could be impressed by Devore stamina she was on her back upon the grey blue carpet having her uniform ripped from her body.</p><p>Zenith decided to leave the grey tank top; she liked how the material looked over Janeway’s breasts, but the rest of the uniform she got rid of quickly until the Captain was naked from the waist down. She licked her lips as she stared boldly at Janeway’s sex, pink and glistening from arousal. She took off her own nightgown before she moved Janeway’s legs apart to accommodate her form between them.</p><p>“I should make you wait, tease you, as you did me.” Zenith’s dark lust-filled gaze was locked onto Janeway’s wide, hopeful and nervous eyes. The former Inspector quickly decided that waiting would be just as much torture for her as it would be for the Captain. She so desperately wanted to taste the other woman’s desire for her. She wanted Janeway to be writhing beneath her as she pleasured her with her tongue. She was impatient, but she still wanted to play with the Captain a bit.</p><p>Zenith used strong and sure hands to spread Janeway’s thighs apart before gripping them as she dipped her head and began licking the auburn haired woman’s clit.</p><p>“Oh, god!” Janeway had tried to maintain her eye contact with Zentih, but failed as her head was flung back, her neck muscles worked to allow her guttural utterance. She had been holding herself up on her elbows, but that action too ended as she fell upon the deck, her body arching as she thrust her hips in a wish, a plea for Zenith to increase their connection.</p><p>Janeway’s eyes were closed tight as she held Zentih to her with her fingers tangled in silver streaked blonde hair. The feel of Zenith’s tongue upon her was soon becoming maddening, she wanted more. She needed to feel the other woman inside of her. These brushes of the tongue were too gentle, almost fleeting, a tease. Janeway was pretty certain that was exactly what Zenith was doing, torturing her.</p><p>Janeway clutched a handful of Zenith’s hair and tugged a bit in order to get the other woman’s undivided attention. Their eye contact was unwavering, pointed and intense. Janeway’s command was spoken with authority despite the breathiness of it.</p><p>“Use… your fingers. Now.”</p><p>Zenith smirked even as she began sucking on Janeway’s clit. She moved one hand from Janeway’s thigh to her sex, which was soft, smooth and dripping wet. Zenith groaned deep in her throat when she felt how soaked Janeway was, how aroused. She used two fingers, just their tips, to enter Janeway slowly, gently.</p><p>“Oh, yes, please.”</p><p>Janeway felt pleasure filling her body with heat as Zenith finally entered her fully, staying still so that Janeway could feel her fingers within her before slowly retreating and then entering again only much more forcefully.</p><p>“Oh, god!” Janeway’s cry was ripped from her throat, her body was arched like a bow and her hips began to move in rhythm with each thrust of Zenith’s fingers.</p><p>Zenith continued to drive her fingers into Janeway’s wet heat, her mouth was upon her clit as she listened with ever increasing hunger as Janeway moaned and screamed out her delight. She had imagined, even dreamt of having this woman in such a way, but nothing could have prepared her for reality.</p><p>Kathryn Janeway’s sweat-drenched pale body gleamed beneath the low lights of the quarters and the glow coming from the purple and blue lights outside the viewports cast shadows on the planes of her feminine body. Zenith could not imagine a more beautiful sight than this woman finding release in her arms. The sound of her own name upon Janeway’s lips caused a rush of desire to crash over her.</p><p>Only once Janeway’s body had stilled and seemed relaxed did Zenith slowly and carefully remove her fingers. She kept one possessive hand upon the Captain’s lower abdomen as she began removing Janeway’s essence from her fingers with her mouth.</p><p>Janeway bit her bottom lip as she watched Zenith lick her fingers clean. It was an erotic display and she felt her lust for the other woman grow within her again. She made a move to get up from the floor but was stopped by a strong hand on her upper chest.</p><p>“Lie back, Kathryn. I have just begun.” Zenith’s grin was predatory as she moved her hands up Janeway’s stomach unhurriedly before going underneath the tank top, lifting it only to reveal a very pleasant surprise, red lace beneath the dull grey. “You are a fascinating woman.”</p><p>Zenith took a few moments to appreciate how Janeway’s breast looked in such a garment before her need to have the other woman completely naked caused her to act. She swiftly removed the tank top and bra in order to feel the Captain’s nipples harden beneath her palms. She bit her lip as Janeway cried out and arched her back when Zenith pinched each one ruthlessly. Zenith bent her head as she loomed over Janeway’s body and took each nipple between her lips. She kissed them before soothing them with her wet tongue and then she bit each one in turn, repaying Janeway for her earlier treatment.</p><p>Zenith moved her hand lower, her fingers finding Janeway’s sensitive sex and the copious fluids that had just been expelled. She collected some of it on her fingers before she moved her hand to one of Janeway’s breasts, coating the hardened nipple and pale skin. Zenith moaned happily as she took Janeway’s flavorful nipple into her hot, wet mouth.</p><p>Janeway licked her suddenly dry lips as she watched Zenith feast upon her breasts. She released a little cry, her eyes closed of their own accord, when Zenith bit down on her nipple and entered her fully once more. This time Zenith had no intention of teasing the other woman. She held Janeway close as she continued nibbling on her breast as her fingers continuously plunged into the slick tight embrace of Janeway’s sex. The groans coming from Janeway and the wet, rather obscene, sounds of her thrusting fingers spurred her on.</p><p>Janeway fingernails scratched down Zenith’s back as she tried to hold on to something, some semblance of clarity as the hot pressure built within once more. Finally, she relented and her release came upon her in a rush of heat and the oddly pleasurable sensation of being ripped apart.</p><p>Zenith carefully removed her fingers from the shaking woman before she moved up Janeway’s naked form in order to place her lips upon Janeway’s wet mouth. The kiss was languid, more soothing than it was arousing. Zenith held Janeway to her as she recovered in her sure and strong arms. Something akin to lust, but warmer, more emotional flooded Zenith’s body when Janeway opened her eyes once more and gazed up at her. Janeway’s dark blue eyes were heavily lidded, her smile sleepy as she touched her hand to Zenith’s cheek. Her voice was a soft rasp.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Zenith released a short amused bark of laughter, the resulting smile was brilliant and matched Janeway’s own more languorous one. Recognizing Janeway’s drowsiness she gently lifted her into her deceptively strong arms, holding her close as she carried her precious cargo into the bed room.</p><p>She deposited Janeway onto the bed gently before pulling the sheets around the already sleeping woman. Zenith’s smile was more bitter sweet than was customary of the woman. She tenderly brushed damp strands of auburn hair away from Janeway’s tranquil features. Zenith placed a soft, almost careful, kiss upon Janeway’s lips before she retreated from the bedroom. She still had much work to complete.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn Janeway awoke slowly, her movements languid as she became aware of her surroundings. She jolted upright once she realized she wasn’t in her own bedroom and then she groaned aloud upon her remembrance of exactly how she had come to be in Zenith’s bed. Her cheeks flushed with heat, but she refused to be embarrassed by her actions so instead she tilted her chin up and took a deep breath before she removed herself from the warm comfort of the bed.</p><p>She went to the nearby closet and removed a cream colored cotton robe. Janeway ached in various places and she wished for a hot bath, but she had other matters to attend to. She moved towards the living area and leaned her left shoulder against the arch way separating the two rooms and placed one hand on her hip.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>Zenith smiled a bright grin that showed teeth as she tilted her head up and gazed upon the gorgeous vision before her. Janeway’s auburn shoulder length hair was disheveled, her lips were red, moist and inviting, and the robe she wore was left a bit loose at the collar showing off quite a bit of cleavage. The lowness and the gravelly quality of Janeway’s voice had ignited a spark within her, a heady lust for the other woman unmatched by any feeling she had ever known. This desire caused Zenith’s own voice to come out soft and husky, but nonetheless commanding.</p><p>“Come here.”</p><p>Janeway quirked an eyebrow up as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked a half grin that made her look mischievous. She knew it was perhaps not in her best interest, but she couldn’t help but play with the other woman a bit. Her tone was teasing, but sensual as well.</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>Zenith’s eyes narrowed, her lips pursed before she sighed aloud. This woman really was the most stubborn person she had ever met. She placed the PADD she had been working on in front of her upon the coffee table before she stood from the couch. Zenith watched Janeway unwaveringly as she removed her own robe from her body.</p><p>Janeway licked her lips at the sight, but she wasn’t about to lose this little game of wills. She continued to lean against the doorway, her dark gaze moved across Zenith’s naked form. Janeway enjoyed the rush of want filling her, but despite her own need for the other woman she remained where she was.</p><p>Zenith resisted relenting as long as she could, but her own hunger for Janeway finally broke through her resolve and own stubbornness. She stalked over to where Janeway was standing with a smug smirk to her lips.</p><p>“You do recall the fact that Devore endurance is vastly superior to that of a mere human.” Zenith touched her fingers to the knot holding Janeway’s robe closed. She tugged at it until it released and the material parted to reveal a glimpse of Janeway’s naked form. Zenith moved her hand between Janeway’s legs, brushing over her sex softly.</p><p>Janeway held onto Zenith’s shoulders, her words leaving her on a breath. “Prove it.”</p><p>Zenith crushed her lips and body against Janeway as she forced her back against the wall. She pinned Janeway’s wrists above her head with one hand while she tweaked an already hardened nipple with the other. She nudged Janeway’s legs apart and insinuated her thigh in between. The rush of moisture from Janeway caused her leg to be slick and she encouraged the moaning woman to rub against her.</p><p>Janeway arched into the touch, her groans of pleasure were muffled by Zenith’s aggressive mouth. Her strangled cry once Zenith entered her was captured and she could do nothing but give into the pleasure she was receiving. Her release came upon her quickly and her whole entire being shuddered under Zenith’s touch.</p><p>Zenith quickly divested Janeway entirely of her robe before she lifted Janeway’s legs so that they were wrapped around her. Janeway held onto Zenith as they continued kissing even as the other woman laid her out upon the nearby desk. Zenith ended the kiss with a bite to Janeway’s lower lip and continued to nip and lick her way down the writhing woman’s slick, pale body. She stopped at each coral colored nipple, stiff and sensitive, giving each one a bite before she covered them in turn with her hot, wet mouth. Her hands replaced her mouth upon Janeway’s breasts, squeezing them none to gently, as she licked her way down her stomach.</p><p>Zenith breathed in Janeway’s unique fragrance, appreciating the exotic scent before she flicked at her clit with her tongue. She sucked on it, licked it, and gave it a gentle nip before she pushed her tongue into Janeway’s wet heat.</p><p>“Oh, yes!”</p><p>Zenith’s pose was that of supplication as her tongue continued to thrust inside of Janeway and her hands massaged the other woman’s breasts.</p><p>Janeway moaned deep within her throat as her hips moved almost of their own accord. Zenith moved her tongue so that it brushed against Janeway’s swollen lips before she plunged the length of it back within the writhing woman. She loved the taste of Janeway, she drank it in greedily, loving the exoticness of it. Zenith was unrelenting as she used her tongue, her teeth and lips upon the bucking woman’s hot, wet sex until Janeway was coming beneath her in great shuddering movements and Zenith’s name was released in a ragged scream.</p><p>Janeway had hardly enough time to recover from her powerful release before she was flipped onto her stomach, her chest and right cheek pressed against the hard surface of the desk. She felt the other woman’s stiff nipples along her back before she felt Zenith’s tongue running over her left earlobe. Zenith nipped and licked at Janeway’s ear as she forced the Captain’s legs apart with her thigh. She moved her mouth and bit down hard on the soft skin of Janeway’s shoulder as she inserted two fingers into her from behind.</p><p>“God!” Janeway’s entire body lurched forward and her clit connected with the ridge of the desk. She found herself rubbing against it as Zenith used her fingers to fuck her from behind. Her back arched as she held on to the back edge of the desk as she pushed against Zenith’s powerful thrusts. She grunted loudly when she felt Zenith push another finger deep within her. Janeway writhed atop the desk as Zenith continuously withdrew her fingers only to drive them back, going in as deep as she could, filling Janeway fully. “Oh, please! Don’t stop!”</p><p>Zenith grinned carnally as she used her left hand to pull Janeway’s head back a bit with a tug on her hair, not to the point of pain, but enough that it drew the Captain’s attention. Her breath was hot against Janeway’s neck as she spoke soft words, a promise or perhaps a threat.</p><p>“I have no intention of stopping, Kathryn, until you are begging for my mercy.” Zenith licked a trail of sweat that had ran along the side of Janeway’s neck. She could feel the thumping pulse beneath her touch and smiled. “And even then, perhaps I will merely enjoy seeing you on your knees.”</p><p>Janeway thought perhaps she should protest such a statement. She was subservient to no one, but then the part of her brain that wasn’t in a lusty haze reminded her that she was presently bent over a desk being taken quite roughly from behind and thought perhaps it wouldn’t be such a terrible position to be in. She had no more time to consider much of anything at all as her world became centered solely on the pleasure she was receiving from Zenith as her climax crashed down upon her.</p><p>Zenith didn’t remove her fingers even after the last of Janeway’s tremors had subsided. She liked the feeling of being buried deep with this woman. Janeway was tight around her fingers, warm and oh so wonderfully wet. Zenith felt desire burn hot within her it was almost becoming painful, but she was patient. She would allow Janeway to recover at least her breath before she sought her own release.</p><p>“Please—I can’t…” Janeway couldn’t move, her entire body felt drained of its energy, her open mouth was upon her hands as she attempted to calm her labored breathing. She moaned when she felt Zenith slowly removing her fingers from where they had been quite nestled. Her body shook from just that gentle move.</p><p>Janeway finally recovered enough strength to roll her body to the right and bring herself up onto her elbows. Despite her seemingly overly sated state she couldn’t help but feel a rush of desire through her body when she saw Zenith’s disheveled and highly aroused state. She smiled lazily, her eyes heavily-lidded as she coaxed Zenith to come closer with a chin tilt.</p><p>Zenith knew Janeway’s body was not quite recovered so instead of rough she was gentle with her touch. She ran her fingers lightly across Janeway’s cheek, past her lips, down her chin and continued a downward path until she reached the wet heat between the Captain’s legs. She kept eye contact with the other woman as she brushed across sensitive flesh and gathered Janeway’s essence on her fingers. Her dark gaze never wavered as she brought that hand up and licked her own fingers clean. She moaned happily at the taste of Janeway upon her tongue.</p><p>Janeway suddenly pulled Zenith to her, wrapping her legs tightly around her waist while her finger tangled in blonde silver streaked hair as she initiated a bruising kiss. A groan rumbled in Janeway’s throat as she tasted herself upon Zenith’s lips.</p><p>Zenith’s hands roamed over the smooth, soft planes of Janeway’s back made slick from exertion. She enjoyed the feel of their taut, sensitive nipples rubbing together but she required more. Without preamble she lifted Janeway into her arms once again. Their lips never losing contact even as Zenith moved them into the bedroom and onto the ruffled sheets.</p><p>Zenith stretched out onto her back and pulled Janeway mostly on top of her. Janeway’s legs straddled one of Zenith’s thighs as she held herself up onto one elbow while her hand was busy playing in the copious moisture she found between Zenith’s legs. Janeway watched Zenith’s expression closely as she rubbed just the tip of her fingers along her clit.</p><p>Zenith was past being teased, she was desperate to have Janeway’s long fingers inside of her. She grasped a handful of auburn hair near the nape of Janeway’s neck eliciting a gasp. Her dark eyes were hard and unwavering as was her commanding voice. Zenith used a slang term she hoped would get her point across.</p><p>“Fuck me, Kathryn. Hard. Like I know you want to.”</p><p>Janeway’s breath left her, arousal and the need to pleasure this woman filled her body with a rush of warmth. She bit her lower lip before she abruptly thrust two fingers into the tight, wet heat of Zenith’s sex.</p><p>“Harder!”</p><p>Kathryn smirked as she added another finger and began pumping her fingers in and out of Zenith with forceful, powerful movements. She placed her hot mouth upon Zenith’s right breast, licking at the little mole she had noticed earlier in the evening. Zenith’s moans and grunts of pleasure created a burning heat within Janeway’s body as she moved her mouth lower, licking and biting the soft pale skin of Zenith’s stomach. She wrapped one arm around Zenith’s lower back as she began lapping up the fragrant liquid being released with every thrust of her fingers.</p><p>Zenith’s fingers clutched at the sheets, as she bucked against the movement of Kathryn’s hands and the touch of her tongue and mouth on her clit. Her heels dug into the mattress and her toes curled as she released a strangled cry of bliss and relief as she came.</p><p>“Mmm.” Janeway loved the sound of her name being screamed especially by this woman who was still shaking beneath her touch. She gave Zenith’s clit and her wet, soft sex a few parting licks before she ever so gently removed her fingers from where they had been buried deep and made her way slowly up Zenith’s body so their lips could meet.</p><p>Zenith gasped for breath, her chest heaved with the large amounts of air she was taking in. Janeway’s hungry mouth upon her impeded that activity but she wasn’t about to deter the other woman as their tongues met and dueled. She was even more winded once their kiss ended. Despite her words coming out hoarse and broken as she panted, Zenith’s tone was still as arrogant as ever.</p><p>“Proof… enough.”</p><p>“Oh no, not even close.” Janeway lifted herself onto her knees before she brushed her hair away from her damp features that were smug, her dark blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “I’m far from being finished with you.”</p><p>Zenith arched an eyebrow and her grin showed her teeth as she pulled Janeway on top of her once again. She had regained her breath and her voice was steady, deep and husky.</p><p>“Do your worst.”</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 4</p><p>“The time is oh five hundred hours, the time is—”</p><p>“Computer, alarm off.” Janeway groaned aloud as she came awake. She sighed happily and smiled when she felt strong arms wrap around her. She pressed back against the warm, soft body of the woman spooning her from behind.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“Mmm, morning.” Janeway smiled brightly as she was maneuvered onto her back. Zenith held Janeway’s wrists above her head as she raised herself over her, her lips a hair’s breadth away from the other woman’s grinning mouth. “You are still teasing me, after last night?”</p><p>“Well, you do make it quite easy… and enjoyable.” Zenith’s warm breath brushed over Janeway’s lips as she moved even closer, but still not quite touching. She released Janeway’s wrists so that she could use both hands to roam over Janeway’s naked body.</p><p>“As ‘enjoyable’ as this might be, I need to get to the Bridge.”</p><p>“Really? Right at this moment?” Zenith grinned mischievously as she ran the pads of her fingers lightly across Janeway’s sex eliciting a deep throated groan. “I can be quick.”</p><p>Janeway crushed Zenith’s mouth against her own, rolling them over so that she was on top. She grinned against Zenith’s lips, her voice husky and low. “Then don’t make me wait any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Captain Janeway was uncharacteristically late for Alpha shift. Her tardiness didn’t go unnoticed, but it was unremarked upon as she entered the Bridge with Zenith in tow. If anyone noticed how gingerly Janeway seated herself in her Captain’s chair, no one made their observation obvious.</p><p>“Report.”</p><p>“Nothing of note, Captain. No Devore ships within five light years.”</p><p>“Well, here’s to small favors.” Janeway stood from her chair, looking at Zenith but her words were for her First Officer. “I’ll be in my Ready Room working on this… wormhole problem of ours. Zenith, you’re with me.”</p><p>“Of course, Captain.” Zenith kept her smug grin mostly to herself, but there was definitely humor in her dark eyes as her gaze swept over the Bridge before she obediently followed Janeway.</p><p>The Ready Room doors barely managed to close behind them before Zenith had Janeway pinned to the wall, her lips fervent, hungry. Despite their earlier activities, Zenith still craved Janeway’s pleasure. She needed it. Zenith shoved her hand down the front of Janeway’s pants, the pads of her fingers brushing harshly against her clit.</p><p>Janeway knew this was inappropriate, wrong even, but at the moment she didn’t care. Zenith’s fingers moved lower, her thumb rubbing her engorged clit while her fingers entered Janeway slowly at first but then quicker, harder with each subsequent thrust. Her hips moved in rhythm with Zenith’s touch.</p><p>Zenith held onto Janeway tightly as she began to quake in her arms, the Captain’s cries of pleasure were swallowed up by Zenith’s unrelenting lips. Janeway could feel her legs giving out, but she was held in Zenith’s secure arms so she allowed herself to be supported while she regained her senses and balance.</p><p>Zenith slowly brought her hand out from beneath Janeway’s pants. She grinned as she spoke words evenly.</p><p>“Should we get to work then?”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go over it again.” Janeway looked at the spread of PADDs atop her coffee table, almost willing them to speak the answer to her. Her rough voice showed her frustration and the fact that they had been at the same problem for the last three hours with no progress. “The wormhole has appeared four times and every time less than twenty light years apart from one another, but there isn’t a distinct pattern.”</p><p>“There is not a distinct pattern that you and I can recognize as such.”</p><p>“True enough, but not particularly helpful.” Janeway reclined against the back of the long couch, she stretched her arms above her head resulting in a few resounding cracks. She moaned at the feeling before her blue eyes met Zenith’s dark gaze. “We just need to figure out how to anticipate… a random event.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Zenith’s voice lowered as her eyes roamed over Janeway’s form. The Captain had removed her uniform jacket an hour ago and Zenith appreciated the way the long sleeved grey turtleneck fit snuggling to Janeway’s feminine form. “We should take a few moments away from this task. Clear our heads.”</p><p>Zenith shifted closer to Janeway, placed her hands on the other woman’s shoulders before she moved the Captain onto her back atop the couch cushions. She removed the rest of Janeway’s uniform quickly before she shed her own clothing. Once they were both completely naked Zenith positioned herself so that their legs were entwined and their hot, wet sexes rubbed together.</p><p>“Oh, my!” Janeway clung to Zenith’s shoulders as she arched her back, moving her hips in rhythm with the woman above her.</p><p>Zenith nibbled and licked at the soft skin of Janeway’s shoulder as she rocked her hips, their clits rubbing together with each connection. It was a fleeting touch, but resulted in an intense feeling of pleasure in both women.</p><p>The only sound in the Ready room aside from their labored breathing and moans was Tchaikovsky playing softly. Janeway’s pale body glistened from the sheen of sweat their exertions caused; her head was thrown back as she felt the pressure within her building. She clung to Zenith so she wouldn’t lose the sweet, tender contact they were sharing. She gasped as she felt her release approaching rapidly. When it crashed down upon her she let free a delighted laugh.</p><p>Zenith’s slender body shook as she came in Janeway’s arms. Her chest heaved while she tried to catch her breath as she settled her form on top of Janeway’s. She grunted unhappily when Janeway abruptly moved Zenith off of her and brought herself into a seated position, her eyes wide and a bright grin appeared on her lips.</p><p>“Counterpoint.” Janeway’s excitement did nothing to erase the bemused and irritated expression Zenith possessed so the Captain elaborated. “In music, it’s the combining of two melodies so that they play harmoniously against one another. We’ve been going about this all wrong, looking at the obvious methods of detection, but each one of those parameters would have a corresponding counterpoint in subspace.”</p><p>“An algorithm utilizing harmonics in subspace could uncover a pattern.” Zenith’s smile was bright as she openly stared at Janeway with wonder and affection. “You are an impressive woman, Kathryn.”</p><p>“I was somewhat… inspired.” Janeway allowed a tenderness for the other woman to show in her voice and her smile. It wasn’t something she was accustomed to when it came to Zenith so she brushed it off quickly as she stood and gathered her uniform. “Now get your clothes on, we need to go to Astrometrics.”</p><p>“Yes, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Janeway had thought Zenith would be a bit more upbeat since they had just discovered the most probable whereabouts of their rather elusive wormhole, instead the other woman had a rather uneasy look to her features.</p><p>“The Devore have an automated sensor array between our current position and the Tehara system.” Zenith’s brow furrowed as she looked at the coordinates being displayed on the large holographic star chart. Her worry was displayed openly upon her features and in her grave tones as she turned to look at the Captain. “It will be close to impossible to avoid detection.”</p><p>Janeway tilted her chin up and she possessed something akin to an arrogant expression despite how concern filled her with unease. “We’ll find a way.”</p><p>“Unfortunately I don’t share your optimism, Captain.”</p><p>“We’ve come this far and I’m not about to turn this ship around. So, how do we get past it? There has to be a weakness somewhere that we can exploit.”</p><p>“Perhaps, if… excuse me.” Zenith could tell the icy blonde known simply as “Seven” was reluctant to give up her position in front of the main console, but finally she relented giving the former Inspector access.</p><p>Janeway didn’t dwell on the reasons why Seven was hostile towards Zenith and if she didn’t know her Astrometrics officer as well as she did she might not have even noticed. She couldn’t, wouldn’t let herself deliberate on it. She had enough to worry about.</p><p>“If you were to reduce Voyager’s power outage low enough, it might be enough to get us through the sensor net undetected.” Zenith moved away from the console, allowing Seven her space as she moved closer to the Captain. Their shoulders nearly touched as Zenith spoke a warning despite her knowing that it would not be heeded by this determined woman. “It is not without risk though.”</p><p>“That’s a risk I’m willing to take. Let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that didn’t work out quite as we planned.”</p><p>They had done what Zenith had suggested, Voyager’s output had been below the line of detection. They were almost through the sensor net when the antimatter stream of the warp core broke down and lit them up like a beacon the moment the next pulse hit.</p><p>Now they were racing Devore warships to the Tehara system, which was still several hours away at maximum warp. The likelihood that they would reach the wormhole before they were intercepted was highly improbable. Despite this, Janeway still wanted to know how they stood at finding the wormhole that would be their deliverance.</p><p>“The wormhole’s next appearance has been narrowed down to a radius of two hundred thousand kilometers, however we will not be able to determine its exact location until after we have reached the Tehara system.” Seven’s words were said unemotionally and without urgency even as she felt an uncomfortable feeling growing within her as she observed the Captain and the former Inspector. The latter was standing to the right of where Janeway was seated at the head of the Briefing room table. It seemed to Seven that Zenith almost had a possessive hand atop of Janeway’s chair. She pushed away those unwanted considerations as she continued her report. “It will open in approximately six hours and remain open for two minutes.”</p><p>“So now we just have to get there.” Janeway looked away from Seven to her security officer. There was something in the way Seven observed her and Zenith that was beginning to make Janeway feel uncomfortable. Eventually she might have to address the issue, but for now she ignored it and instead focused on their current problem. “Tuvok?”</p><p>“I have developed a new modulation to Voyager’s shields. It should protect us from their weapons.”</p><p>Zenith’s little snort of disbelief was followed by her rather skeptical sounding voice. “You aren’t seriously considering engaging the Devore ships in battle. Captain?”</p><p>“If we have to.” It was a long shot, Janeway knew this, but what other choice did they have.</p><p>“Bridge to the Captain.” Tom Paris’ voice broke the silence that had settled over the Briefing room. “Two Devore warships have just been picked up on long-range sensors. Their current trajectory appears to be heading straight for us.”</p><p>Janeway made a move to get up from her chair, but Zenith’s hand on her arm stilled her movements.</p><p>“Captain, I must speak with you, alone. It is urgent.”</p><p>Janeway’s eyes never left Zenith’s rather grave expression even as she spoke her command to her senior staff. “Dismissed.”</p><p>The Captain waited until the doors closed behind the last member of her crew before she stood from her chair, her voice steadier than she thought it should be as worry caused an icy feeling to grow and wash over her body. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I must leave Voyager, return as the ranking officer of the inspection teams.”</p><p>“Zenith—”</p><p>“It’s the only way I can insure your safety, Kathryn.” Zenith pulled Janeway to her, cupping her left cheek in her hand as she smiled a sad, bittersweet smile as she looked upon this woman that she had grown to care about, even perhaps love. Her affection was held in her tones and in her dark eyes. “I will make certain the refugees are not found.”</p><p>“You’ve already told me they are suspicious of you. You could be caught.” Janeway allowed herself to let her worry show, but also her determination. “I can’t let you take that sort of risk.”</p><p>“It’s mine to take.” Zenith’s voice was low, soft as she brushed her fingers across Janeway’s cheek and along her jaw line. It seemed that she was attempting to memorize these features as she gazed intently upon them.</p><p>“We can find another way.”</p><p>“Kathryn, you know this is the only way.” Zenith broke their contact as she forced herself to move away from the alluring Captain, so that she wouldn’t lose her resolve. Her voice gained a hard edge to it as she spoke commanding words not meant to be questioned. “We don’t have any more time to discuss this. I must go now if I am to keep you safe.”</p><p>“You’re still aboard my ship; I could always confine you to your quarters.” Janeway stood behind her chair, placing her hands on top of the head rest and for the first time since their impromptu meeting she couldn’t quite look Zenith in the eye. “You know, I was going to ask you to stay aboard Voyager, once we made it through the wormhole. I… want you to stay.”</p><p>“That is what I want as well, more than you know.” Zenith forced herself to remain separate from Janeway. She feared that if she had the Captain in her arms she would never be able to do what she knew was required of her. “Please, let me do this. For you.”</p><p>Janeway moved around the Briefing room, her gaze locked on Zenith starring back at her even as she tapped her combadge. The Captain’s voice was impassive as she spoke. “Janeway to Shuttlebay one. Ready the Devore shuttle for launch.”</p><p>“Aye, Captain.”</p><p>“I need to be on the Bridge.”</p><p>Zenith saw the command mask come down before Janeway left the Briefing room. She watched until the doors closed behind the Captain. She took a deep breath before she too departed the conference room and met her two person security detail standing at the ready. Zenith rolled her eyes, her own unease as to how things were left with Janeway made her voice low and sarcastic as she walked with the silent duo down the corridor to the turbolift.</p><p>“I shall miss your constant companionship.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“Captain, I wasn’t expecting you.”</p><p>Zenith didn’t turn from her console or her preflight protocols despite wanting to look upon Janeway. Instead she kept her dark eyes on the control panel, but did feel the other woman’s presence draw nearer to her until the Captain was crouched down next to her. Janeway almost forced her gaze with a gentle touch of her hand to Zenith’s right knee. Zenith’s breath caught in her throat as she looked upon Janeway’s elegant, beautiful features. What she saw caused a pain in her chest for Janeway looked so sad even while possessing a small smile to her lips.</p><p>“I had to see you off…” Janeway kept her tone light as she moved her hand along Zenith’s uniform clad thigh. Her voice dropped a bit lower as she smirked. “And to tell you a change I’ve made in your plans.”</p><p>“Oh?” Zenith couldn’t help but grin, this woman before her really was the most stubborn person she had ever met. She stopped Janeway’s traveling hand by one of her leather gloved one. “And what would that change entail?”</p><p>“After your inspection team leaves Voyager, we’ll maintain position near the wormhole.” Janeway’s gaze was unwavering and she tried to keep her voice as steady as possible. She didn’t want to sound as desperate as she feared she was. She just wished to be convincing. “You can still come with us.”</p><p>“Kathryn, that’s far too risky.” Zenith moved her hand to run a finger from Janeway’s temple down across her jaw line.</p><p>“It’s my risk to take.” Janeway moved closer to Zenith, holding herself up with her hands on the armrests of the pilot’s chair. Her lips hovered above Zenith’s, her voice husky as she felt desire warm her. “Please… try.”</p><p>“You’ve given me a reason to, believe me.” Zenith pulled Janeway to her, crushing their lips together as she maneuvered the Captain onto her lap.</p><p>Janeway pulled away, her face flush. “We really don’t have time for this.”</p><p>“I know.” With reluctance Zenith allowed Janeway to move out of her arms. She watched as Janeway moved towards the open aft section. The Captain stopped at the exit to give Zenith one last parting look.</p><p>“Inspector.”</p><p>“Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>As Janeway was forced to her knees by gunpoint upon the carpeted floor of her own Bridge she took a moment to consider that things were not going quite how she had panned. She held her chin high as she glanced at the rest of the Bridge crew in a similar position as their captain. Her jaw clenched as her narrowed stormy grey eyes focused on the person responsible for the Devore aboard her ship.<br/>
Zenith looked every bit the Devore Inspector as she lounged in the Captain’s chair. She herself was unarmed but I dozen of her subordinates baring rifles surrounding her kept her protected. Her voice was casual, almost flippant as she addressed Prax, but her eyes were on Janeway.</p><p>“The Captain of the vessel will remain with me.” Zeniths’ dark brown eyes roamed over Janeway’s form as a smirk formed on her lips. “I believe I could find her… useful.”</p><p>“Very good, sir. I will order the vessel be confiscated and the rest of Voyager’s crew detained and taken to the closest detention center.”</p><p>“But first… the wormhole.” Zenith posture was casual, but her voice was hard, commanding and possessed an urgency to it. “Captain Janeway was kind enough to share the location with me. Use their sensors, you should detect neutrino emissions twenty thousand kilometers off the port bow. Fire one photon torpedo to open it, the second will destroy it.”</p><p>The Devore seated at the helm voiced his finding of the neutrino emissions, which elicited a wide grin from Zenith. The Inspector’s voice sounded eager. “Fire.”</p><p>Zenith’s smile faded when the torpedo detonated and no wormhole appeared. Her brow furrowed as she checked the console to her left before she looked at Janeway, who refused to meet her gaze.</p><p>“Very clever, Captain, but an adjustment to Voyager’s sensors will detect the real neutrino emissions quickly.”</p><p>“You might want to check those sensors again, Inspector. Creating false readings isn’t all I’ve been doing.” Now Janeway did look Zenith in the eye. The Captain didn’t feel quite as smug as she appeared nor as confident as she made her voice sound, but she persevered. “That tip you gave us, about the refractive shielding. It came in quite handy.”</p><p>“Adjust their scanners to compensate.” Zenith’s eyes widened as comprehension dawned, her voice was now definitely urgent. She watched with an anxious expression as a previously undetected ship appeared seemingly out of nowhere between the two Devore warships. “Zenith to—”</p><p>Her order stalled on her tongue as she watched the Starfleet vessel fire a volley of photon torpedoes at the underbelly of both ships. Zenith’s eyes were wild as she felt anger boiling her blood. She turned back to where Janeway was still kneeling and stalked towards her before lifting the Captain to her feet with a tight grip on her shoulders.</p><p>“Do not touch her.” Seven stood, her chin held high and a look of deadly intent replaced her usual look of impassivity. She appeared uncaring of the weapons pointed in her direction as she moved towards the Captain and Inspector.</p><p>“It’s all right, Seven.” Heartened by Seven’s defense, Janeway felt a warmth fill her but she had her mission to complete and she couldn’t allow herself to be distracted. She held her hand up to cease Seven’s advancement towards her. “Inspector, your ships have been disabled and perhaps you haven’t noticed, but the moment your team transported aboard Voyager your hand weapons were rendered inoperative. I want you and your inspection team off my ship.”</p><p>Zenith released her hold on the Captain as she moved away from the assembled Voyager crew. She looked nothing like the haughty Inspector. She looked almost lost in a haze, although her order was said with authority. “Prax, gather the inspection teams. We are leaving this ship.”</p><p>“But, sir.”</p><p>“Carry out your orders. Or you will be held responsible for this failure. This incident never occurred; make sure you and the rest of the team understand this. Comply.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Zenith watched as Prax and her team left the Bridge. She knew her orders would be carried out, but apparently Janeway wasn’t taking any chances. A group of armed Voyager security guards were already waiting for them in the turbolift. The moment the doors slid close behind Prax and his entourage, Zenith smiled brightly and her gaze was placed solely on Janeway as she moved slowly, carefully towards the Captain.</p><p>“Congratulations, Kathryn. Your plan worked.”</p><p>Janeway moved closer to Zenith so that they were standing mere inches apart, her smile was small and bittersweet. She ignored her crew’s looks of incredulity as she ordered them to get the ship ready to go through the wormhole that would open in less than five minutes and gave the Delta Flyer occupants the order to return to Voyager.</p><p>Janeway grasped one of Zenith’s arms gently in her hand and led her away from the bustling crew. A part of her knew she wouldn’t be able to convince Zenith to come with them, the Devore woman had made that clear during their meeting in the Ready room shortly after the inspection team had come aboard her ship, but Janeway knew she had to try. Just one more time, before it was too late. “You could still come with us.”</p><p>“No, Kathryn, I can’t.” Zenith did wish things could be different, that she could give into her own desires, but she couldn’t. Wouldn’t. She still had many past sins to atone for and more lives to save. “As much as I am tempted to stay with you I must return. As an Inspector I can ensure that more telepaths and the crews of ships like yours can escape the Devore Imperium… even if I cannot.”</p><p>Janeway shook her head. How could she deny Zenith this, but a part of her wanted to stop the other woman’s noble crusade. She possessed a half grin but it was anything but joyous. Regret mixed with understanding as she spoke her words quietly, her tone husky and low. “That’s incredibly risky.”</p><p>“It is my risk to take.” Despite being on the Bridge, surrounded by the Voyager senior staff, Zenith was aware of nothing aside from the woman before her with tears in her blue grey eyes. Without giving a thought to decorum she pulled Janeway to her, embracing her tightly as she spoke soft, sincere words. Her warm breath brushed along Janeway’s left ear lobe. “You did save me, Kathryn, never forget that.”</p><p>“And you saved us. We might not have made it out of Devore territory without your help.”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, I’m sure the great Captain Janeway would have found a way, somehow.” Zenith grinned brightly as looked upon Janeway’s elegant and beautiful, but also crestfallen features.</p><p>“Perhaps. I—I’ll never forget you.”</p><p>Zenith finally succumbed to her need as her willpower to not touch Janeway fell away. She cupped the Captain’s chin gently as she touched her lips to Janeway’s. The kiss wasn’t overly fervent, but there was passion, and a need to remember this moment from both women. Janeway broke the contact before she moved a few inches away from Zenith. Their gaze remained locked with one another’s even as the Captain gave a simple, single word order to Ensign Kim. For his part, Kim recovered quickly from his shock at seeing his Captain kissing the supposed enemy before he carried out Janeway’s command.</p><p>“Energize.”</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>